Polly Zobelle
| last seen = | appearances = 6 episodes (see below) }} Polly Zobelle was the scheming daughter and accomplice of Ethan Zobelle on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actress Sarah Jones, Polly makes her debut on the episode in the series' second season. Playing a recurring role through the same season, she was a secondary antagonist of the same season, and met her demise in the Season 2 episode . Biography Background Polly Zobelle was presumably born in Budapest, Hungary to Ethan Zobelle and her unnamed mother. Eventually, the family emigrated to the United States, settling in California, where Ethan became a church deacon. Zobelle opened a chain of cigar shops called Impeccable Smokes, which expanded into a chain with locations in Stockton, Alameda, and Millbrae. Dismayed by criminal gangs bothering small businesses, Ethan formed the League of American Nationalists, which became a powerful white separatist business organization comprised of numerous businesspeople, clergymen, judges, and even senators. Polly would become an accomplice of LOAN and would occasionally help her father. Season 2 She was the one who initially tricked and subdued Gemma prior to her rape; she also rigged the car bomb which nearly killed Chibs. Deputy David Hale extorted her to get information about her father's whereabouts but she fed him partially false information which had extreme repercussions for SAMCRO. Polly also engaged in an affair with Edmond Hayes. Although it initially appeared that Polly's motive was to secure the True IRA's gun connection for L.O.A.N., it was later revealed that Polly's interest in Edmond was genuine and that her father did not entirely approve of the affair. Polly and her father were later arrested for possession of narcotics, a crime which her father alerted Deputy Chief Hale to in order to escape an attack from SAMCRO. In the season 2 finale, Polly and her father were released from police custody due to her father's FBI informant status. Before fleeing Charming, she went to say goodbye to Edmond Hayes but found him shot to death in his home. She drew her gun after hearing a noise made by Agent June Stahl who was hiding in the next room but coincidentally Gemma Teller, who had been following Polly to kill her as revenge for her role in Gemma's kidnapping and rape, snuck in the front door at the same time. Gemma pointed her gun at Polly and repeatedly told her to turn around. Mistakenly believing that Gemma shot Edmond, Polly draws her gun to her head as if she is about to commit suicide out of grief for Edmond's death, but this is all a ruse and she quickly turns around to kill Gemma, who saw through Polly's fake suicidal act, and shot Polly in the chest in self-defense, killing her. Aftermath After Polly's death, Stahl came out of hiding and framed Gemma for the murder of Edmond as well as Polly (whom Gemma actually did murder, albeit in self-defense) but let her escape out the back door, allowing Gemma to later get a ride out-of-town with Wayne Unser to go into hiding. Trivia *Polly is Gemma's first direct killed victim in the entire series. *Polly's weapon of choice was a Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" handgun. Appearances Category:Characters Category:L.O.A.N. Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by Gemma Teller Morrow Category:Deceased